Birthday Blues
by Ice Godess
Summary: What happens when everyone forgets Hilary's birthday. Will anybody remember? Or will Hilary be alone forever?


I'm running. Again. They forgot. All of them. My one day to shine, and they forgot. They forgot last year. They promised me they would get me something this year. Without being reminded. But now it's almost midnight and no one so much as said happy birthday. I've never had a birthday party. When I meet the Bladebrakers, I didn't think anything would be different. But I was wrong. Somehow Max found out and we had a party. A party for only me. When I turned fourteen, I wondered if they would throw another party. No party. No 'Happy Birthday'. No cake. No presents. I reminded them several days after my birthday and they all promised to remember next year. They would throw a big party for me too. And I believed them. Wrong again. So I figure, run. Run far away. Far away from the lies and pain.

Shit!

Ouch! I can't believe I just tripped over a root. My ankle. Well, there's a nice log. I'll just go sit for a while. O Kami it hurts.

I can't believe I trusted them. That's the third time I gave someone my heart, and they stepped on it. My hearts broken and bloody. Like my life.

"Hilary?"

O Kami. No! Not him. I trusted him most. I told him my secrets. And when he turned his back, I died. He hurt me the most. O Kami, please no. Yet no such luck. It's him.

Ray.

"Go away!"

"Hilary-"

"I said go away." I jumped to my feet, ready to run. Yet I could only sink back down onto my log. My ankle was screaming at me.

"You're hurt."

"Your point?"

"I'm not leaving."

O Kami. His eyes. They were always his most extraordinary feature. Golden and warm. Like warm honey. Or amber. Or that rock. Tiger's eye. Or something like that.

"Here. I made you a gift. I know it's a little late, but happy birthday."

He handed me a gift. It was cold in my hands, and a little on the heavy side. It was wrapped in silver paper, with a golden bow on top. Ray sat down next to me, and pulled me into his lap. I gave a small squeak as he did that.

"Relax Hilary. You're safe."

And he was right. I felt safe. My back was pressed against his warm chest. His hands came from behind me and rested in my lap. But only for a second. His hands gently pulled the golden bow from its perch on the box, and gently placed it just above my right ear.

"My princess." He murmured as he barred his head into my neck. His warm breath sent goose bumps down my spine.

"Open it," he breathed. And I did. He took a few minutes to rearrange himself so my shoulder was his chin rest. I couldn't see, but I knew his eyes were following my hands as I gently pulled the paper off. Inside was a beautifully carved wooden box. On the lid was a beautifully carved tiger. I didn't have to look twice to see it was Driger.

**Flashback**

A green light flew from a rock to its respected beyblade. The green light turned into a beautiful white tiger.

"Go Driger!" A neko boy yelled. The battle was over. Ray and Kai won. And Ray saved Dranzer too. He smiled at his bitbeast. Someone yelled something, but I couldn't hear it. I was to busy looking at Driger. It was the first bitbeast I'd seen after all. I couldn't help it. So I called out, "And that's the most beautiful tiger I've ever seen in all my life Ray."

**End Flashback**

He remembered.

"Oh Ray. It's so beautiful. Thank you." I turned around and hugged him. The jewelry box, all but forgotten, between us. He tucked my head under my chin. His strong arms pulled me closer as I started to cry. My hands gripped his shirt for dear life.

"Shh, hush Hilary. Don't cry. Please don't cry. It's okay. I'm here."

I pulled back some. His eyes looked honest enough. One of his fingers, soft and warm, came and brushed away my tears. His face came closer. I didn't relies what he was doing until his lips touched mine. His lips were soft, almost shy.

To say I was in shock was an understatement. My first kiss, ever. My parents never kissed me. This was the first time that somebody has had me this close. Touch me. And it was heaven.

"Hilary."

His voice brought me back from my thoughts. He had stopped kissing me. He had a small blush creeping up into his face. It looked cute on him.

"Hilary, I sor-" I cut him off. With a kiss. It was shy kiss at first. Both of his hands snaked around my waist pulling me even closer. Somehow the jewelry box lay beside us, forgotten. My hands wondered up to his neck, and my fingers gently played with his hair. He gave a moan of pleasure.

His hands roamed all over my back now. Instead of being confined to my waist. His touch sent goose bumps down my spine. Ray now seemed more confident with the kiss. His tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. And I offered it. His tongue gladly darted in. He explored every part of my mouth. As his tongue pulled back, mine darted in. His mouth was warm and sweet. We keep this up until we needed oxygen. After I got my breath, I looked into his eyes. I could see some of mine reflection. And I saw something that was never directed to me before. Love. I melted. Right there in his arms. He could of asked me anything, and I would of done it in a heartbeat.

But he didn't ask me to do anything. He didn't speak. He pulled me closer. My head was next to his heart. I could listen to it beating forever.

"Look Hilary. The sunrise."

And sure enough, it was. The sun is hope for some. They made it threw another night. Also tourcher for others. They have to get up, only to face more abuse. But for me, the sun didn't matter. Just being here in Ray's arms. Safe. Loved.

"Hilary."

"Hn."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Ray."

And for once in my life, I was truly happy.

**The End…?**


End file.
